


Dumb Blonde

by maybekatdidit



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy and Steve have a cat, Billy is a good brother, Billy works through some shit, Dolly Parton songs, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Neil mans up, Queen is here also, Steve is a gentleman, Steve is a good future husband, Steve try’s to be nice, Wedding, established relationships - Freeform, max and Lucas get married, neil is a asshole, then he isn’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybekatdidit/pseuds/maybekatdidit
Summary: “No Max. I’m sorry just no. They can fucking sleep on the sidewalk- fuck you too bitch- It’s not gonna happen.” Billy argued into the phone, “Billy my wedding is in two days and I want my mother to be there. I hate Neil too but I can’t help that the hotel messed up their reservations it’s only for two nights. Please Billy, I’ll make it up to you I swear.” Max pleaded on the other end. “Can’t they find another place to stay?” Billy said tiredly. “There is a convention this weekend everything’s booked you guys have the closest place and a extra bedroom.” Billy nodded eyeing Steve who was just coming through the door his tie loosened and hair a mess, “Yea you tell them he gives us any shit I’ll kill him.” Max squealed and thanked him. Billy hung up.





	Dumb Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some Dolly songs and Neil to be stuck in a postion where he HAS to deal with Billy being gay, and Billy has to deal with Neil because Billy is a good brother deep down okay? And it’s a stretch and I wrote this like ever ago and it’s weird but it was in my system so here it is. I didn’t look it over for like typos but There in there. Lmk down bellow if you see any. 
> 
> I have more stories with elbow grease on my page Billy/Steve so check it out! Thanks!!!

“No Max. I’m sorry just no. They can fucking sleep on the sidewalk- fuck you too bitch- It’s not gonna happen.” Billy argued into the phone, “Billy my wedding is in two days and I want my mother to be there. I hate Neil too but I can’t help that the hotel messed up their reservations it’s only for two nights. Please Billy, I’ll make it up to you I swear.” Max pleaded on the other end. “Can’t they find another place to stay?” Billy said tiredly. “There is a convention this weekend everything’s booked you guys have the closest place and a extra bedroom.” Billy nodded eyeing Steve who was just coming through the door his tie loosened and hair a mess, “Yea you tell them he gives us any shit I’ll kill him.” Max squealed and thanked him. Billy hung up. 

 

Steve tossed his coat on the lazy boy and toed off his shoes, “What was that about?” He asked with a yawn. Billy flopped down on the couch their cat crawled over to him, Salem was a rather large tabby cat who absolutely loved Billy and licking him. “Max’s asking if we can pick of Neil and Susan from the airport tomorrow,” he started, “Hey that’s not too bad baby,” Steve loosened his tie socked feet making their way towards the couch. “Oh no, it gets worse. Their hotel messed up their reservation and everywhere else is booked for some stupid ass nerd convention. So she wants them to crash at our place for the weekend, what it ain’t and enough I have to see him at the fucking wedding she wants him to sleep in my fucking apartment?” Billy snapped. 

 

Steve gave him a look, “Our apartment. You told her no right? I’ll smother him in his sleep it’s not safe for him here,” Steve shooed the cat away and took its place on top of Billy, “No she pulled the ‘ _ But it’s my wedding Billy, she’s my mom Billy, please Billy,’  _  bullshit and I caved.” Steve gasped and looked at him. “You did fucking not.” Billy nodded. Steve groaned and flopped down on Billy’s chest. “You’re kidding.” Billy shook his head. “What did you get us into dude? I’m not gonna listen to that homophobic abusive asshole in our safe place, our home. I won’t.” Billy nodded and stroked his back. “I know baby, how about we fuck on the guest bed before we have to pick em up?” Steve huffed with amusement, “I like the way you think.” 

 

The next morning Billy is behind the wheel on the highway making his way to the airport. Steve has his raybans on and a Queen CD is in the stereo, Steve is leaning on Billy’s shoulder snoring lightly. Steve had been working a lot lately and had been stressed out most nights because of it and the poor guy was drained. The last thing he deserved to deal with was Neil. Billy on the other hand had been tense all morning, he kept telling himself  _ there are two ways to do this Billy, be an asshole give Neil the satisfaction of ruining your mood, or pretend they’re not there and piss Neil off instead. _

 

The  _ piss of Neil  _ option was more appealing, showing Neil that he was happy and living the life he chose. The life with Steve, the one with their cat, nice apartment, love and happiness. That life. Billy smiled at the thought. Neil would be pissed though, watching Billy be happy, kissing Steve, showing off their nice apartment that they didn’t get because of their parents decisions but their own hard work. Neil couldn’t do shit about it, because he needed a place to stay, he was stuck with Billy.

 

He pulled up to the curb spotting his shitty father and the ever so submissive Susan. He nudged Steve, “Hey baby, wakey wakey.” Steve grumbled and sat up looking around. “Already?” Billy got out and popped the trunk, Neil walked up holding both his and Susan’s bags, without saying a word he put the bags in the back. Billy then stuck out his hand flashing Neil a fake smile, “Hey Neil,” he said through his teeth, Neil shook his hand. “Billy.” Steve stepped out and opened the door for Susan after giving her a hug. He’d only met her a few times when he used to drop Max off.

 

The car ride was silent until Steve put in a Dolly Parton CD, “Babe this again, come on.” Steve rolled his eyes, “Billy I know it’s getting a little obsessive but I’ll be over it in a few weeks just like I was with like the last 10 artist I played over again.” Billy huffed, “It’s been like a month I don’t think it’s a phase.” Billy caught Neil’s glare in the rear view mirror and flashed him a cheeky grin, “So how was the flight? Any screaming babies?” Billy asked as Steve hummed in the passenger seat watching the city as they drove by. “Only one but she cried for a few minutes and was over it, flights are scary to little ones.” Susan replied since Neil didn’t look ready to say a word. Billy nodded, “Yea it hurts them, going up like that messes with their ears y'know? Freaks them out.” 

 

The car was quiet and only a little awkward until ‘Dumb Blonde’ started playing and Billy turned it up. Steve sang this to him once while dancing in the kitchen after to many bottles of wine and a silky robe on. He was just to pretty and said the song reminded him of Billy. Steve grabbed Billy’s hand and smiled at him, Billy sang it softly and started to pull into their neighborhood. 

 

Billy pulled into their parking spot and stepped out of the car, Steve followed and opened Susan’s door while Billy popped the trunk. He grabbed Susan’s suitcase and Niel grabbed his own. “Wow you don’t live far from the airport. That’s a relief,” Susan said with a tight smile. Steve nodded, “Yea I’ve picked up half the people from Hawkins for this wedding so it’s made it easier.” 

 

They waited quietly in the elevator until the 11th floor and Billy’s skin was crawling, he wanted to just take revenge and take Neil’s head off but for Max he stayed where he was until the doors opened. Billy pulled out their keys and led them to the apartment, Billy watched Neil as he took in the building. It was nice and modern, only a few years old Billy and Steve moved in last year it was closer to Billy’s work. A perfect place in between their jobs. 

 

He swung open the door, “Home sweet home,” he muttered and Salem met them at the door, “Hey Salem,” Steve said sweetly, he meowed at them hungrily, “Babe you feed him before we left?” Steve asked and stepped in and took off his sneakers. “Maybe? I don’t know, he eats like freakin crazy so who knows.” Billy muttered and took off his boots. “Your room is this way. You guys settle in and I’ll start up lunch.” Steve was such a good host, Billy thought and plopped on the couches. 

 

Once Steve had showed them their rooms he sat on the couch, “You give Debbie back that dish?” Steve asked with a yawn, “No but it’s washed, I swear she’s trying to get us to move in with her by bribing us with casserole.” Billy turned off the tv and Steve snorted, “She’s just lonely her shitty kids don’t see her and her husband died if we’re all she’s got then I guess til death do us part.” Steve shrugged. “We should take her out for her birthday next month I’m sure she’ll love that.” One of their neighbors was a sweet old lady who tried to feed them to death and the other was a total asshole who always told them to keep it down if they were gonna be sinners. Billy always moaned a little louder and Steve made sure their headboard hit the wall a bit harder, Debbie always gave them a look the next morning and a  _ Dale say something again? _ Steve would blush like a fool and she’d just wave him off and laugh. 

 

The rest of the day was tense but went by, dinner was quiet at first but then Steve went off about that bitch Beth at work and had Billy laughing, Neil was boiling as he watched the two interact, “Don’t you have neighbors?” He finally snapped, Billy’s laughter died off. “First thing you say all day and it’s that? Not a thank you?” Neil gave him a look, “I gave you a roof over your head for years I don’t think I need to be thankful for two nights.” Steve tensed beside him. “How nice of you Neil, you also beat the shit of me. Want a trophy?” Billy snapped. “Always so ungrateful and disrespectful. I’m your father.” Neil responded just as hot. “I’m disrespectful? Ungrateful? Really, I know a real nice place in town where I can drop you and Susan off and you can find a nice box to sleep in and needle to stick in your arm.” He sneered at him his hand clenched. Neil’s jaw clenched and Billy stared him down. “I’m going to bed.” He stormed off. Billy scoffed, “My husband makes you fucking lunch and dinner, takes time out of his day when he could be sleeping to pick you up and that’s how you treat us?” Billy said and angrily cut his stake. Steve shakes his head and gives him a kiss on the cheek, “We are really thankful Billy,” Susan said trembling slightly, “Thank you Susan,” Steve responded and patted Billy’s thigh, “We are doing it for Max, she deserves to have her mother at her wedding.” She nodded and gave a nervous smile, “I’m going to get some sleep for the wedding tomorrow thank you for dinner Steve.” Steve returned her smile, “Feel free to shower and help yourself.” 

 

The next morning Billy slept in, Steve already up making bacon and eggs. He was wearing one of Billy’s band shirts that was a size too big and exposed the hickeys on his neck, when he bent down to get a pan Neil saw the cat scratches on his back and rolled his eyes in disgust. 

 

Susan came in as Steve was scrambling eyes and tapping his foot to the radio, Billy walked in shirtless and yawning. “There’s my shirt, i was looking for that.” Steve smiled at him, “First clean one I found, sleep good?” Billy nodded, “Had a weird dream thought can’t remember it but it was a weird one.” He kissed Steve’s cheek and poured himself a cup, “Susan you want coffee? Tea?” Billy asked already pulling another cup down, “Tea please.” Billy nodded and started another burner for tea. He poured Neil a cup and set the pride flag mug in front of him and grabbed sugar and creamer from the fridge. 

 

They ate without anyone storming off or killing each other before going to get ready for the wedding. The couple hopped in the shower together and then got dressed in their tux’s, “Babe are the bottoms too tight? They’re my old slacks.” Steve said looking in the body mirror when Billy came out of the bathroom, “Nah you look great sugar, those have just the right tightness to get me through the night.” Steve blushed and adjusted his tie, “Not to bad yourself hot stuff,” they shared a quick kiss before Billy went back to teasing his curls. 

 

They piled into the car with Steve complimenting Susan and Neil. Susan blushed and thanked him. “Okay you got the tissues?” Steve asked, “Yea you got the speech? I’ll forget it,” Billy asked. “I got you.” Steve assured him. “You need tissues?” Neil asked annoyed. “Yea weddings are amazing,” Steve glanced at him, “He’s a total romantic anything makes him emotional,” Billy muttered and Steve flicked his ear. “What ever.” Billy laughed and jerked away. “I’m driving jackass.” Steve stuck his tongue out at him and Billy returned it. “When did you get your tongue pierced?” Neil asked. “Like a few years ago,” Billy shrugged and smiled, “Hot huh?” Neil glared out the window remaining quiet. 

 

The wedding was nice. Max’s dad walked her down the aisle and Steve stood in the lineup of best men looking like a million bucks. Steve of course cried and Billy couldn’t help but tear up when Max gave him a small smile and secretly flipped him off. They said their vows and ‘I do’s and then they kissed. Billy clapped and cheered like the happiest step-brother in the world. They then all made their way to cake and food then Steve’s favorite, the dance floor. He dragged Billy out there immediately after food and teary speeches. They danced freely out there surrounded by their friends, Max told anyone if they had a problem with Billy and Steve they didn’t have to come, Billy was thankful for her support.

 

After max danced with her mom and dad she made her way over to Billy and they slow danced, “Thank you Billy for letting them stay with you, I know it’s hard to be around Neil but thank you,” Billy pulled her closer, “I think your a total bitch but you only get one wedding and it has to be perfect,” she huffed and rested her head on his shoulder, “Yeah? Well fuck you too asshole.” He chuckled and then switched her off for Steve again who’d been dancing with Joyce. 

 

They were making out against a wall, “Slow down Billy,” Steve gasped and Billy pulled back, “Meet me in the bathroom?” He asked and nipped at Steve’s bottom lip. “Yea,” He pulled him in for one more kiss and watched Billy go. He waited for a minute then Max walked over, “Uh Steve? Could you uh help me? Wardrobe malfunction and I can’t find my mom or El,” Steve nodded “I’ll help ya.” 

 

Billy took a rather uncomfortable piss with a half hard dick, he washed his hands and heard someone step into the bathroom and the lock click shut. “What took you so long? I waited for like 7 minutes.” Billy grabbed some paper towels and turned to see Niel by the door. “You really wanna do this at Max’s wedding Neil?” Billy planted his feet and watched him carefully. “Y-you think you can disrespect me by living this life? The life of some fairy?” Neil was drunk off his ass. “Fuck you too Dad.” He scoffed, “I’m not afraid of you.” Billy said tightly. Neil shoved him against the wall, Billy shoved him right back this time. He wasn’t afraid of Neil, Steve showed him how to be brave when all Billy knew how to do was be angry. Steve taught him love and loyalty, taught him things about himself he could’ve never found on his own. Billy stared his dad down as he made his way around his surprised expression to the bathroom door. 

 

Billy bumped right into Steve when he stepped out, “Your sister had a wardrobe malfunction sorry I took so long.” Billy shook his head. “No it’s fine,” He pulled him into a kiss. “You okay Billy?” He nodded. “They’re gonna throw the bouquet,” Dustin shouted from somewhere in the crowd trying to round everyone up. The couple made their way to the crowd watching the girls flock for the bouquet, Steve held Billy’s hand smiling at the scene. Max turned her back towards the crowd, Lucas watched with amusement and love dancing in his eyes. Max counted to three then tossed it overhead, and it fucking flew. Straight passed the flock of girls and right in Steve’s face, he caught it and looked at it with a shock expression. Billy blinked at him then threw his head back with laughter, the girls groaned and wandered off. Max came over to congratulate them, hopper shouted “ _ When’s the wedding?!”  _ And that’s when Billy gasped “Oh shit,” Steve gave him a look. “We’re next,” Billy muttered and Steve laughed. 

 

That night the two love birds stumbled back into their apartment Susan and Neil in toe, Neil had a few pot brownies on accident and was much more easier to deal with. He had a arm around Susan who was giggling and swatting at his arm playfully. Billy and Steve bounced off the walls on the way to their bedroom. “Sleep tight~” Steve chimed as he shut the door. They flopped down on the bed and kissed hotly, “mmm baby, wanna get married next?” Steve asked and rolled his hips. Billy nodded, “I’ll get you a ring,” Billy promised, “you already have,” Steve purred. “Cock rings don’t count Steve.” Steve giggled and rolled over. 

 

Steve was up early that morning having a hard time sleeping again. He was watering the house plants when Neil came into the living room. “Couldn’t sleep?” He asked quietly. Steve glanced at him, “I drank to much I think it messed with my medicine.” He moved to the next one. Neil sat on the couch, “Thank you.” He said after a while. Steve set the water pitcher down and looked at him. “Thank you for letting us stay with you after everything,” Steve wasn’t sure if he heard correctly Neil’s voice was so quiet. “Uh..you’re welcome.” Steve said and nodded. “And I’m sorry for punching you back in Hawkins, it was petty.” Neil scoffed, “You don’t have to be sorry for that.” Steve sat down and picked up his tea, “You should save your Thank you’s for Billy.” Neil was stiff and silent looking at the carpet. “Yea…” Steve finished his tea and watched the sun come up. 

 

The drive to the airport was calm and Dolly Parton sang softly while Steve and Billy held hands and argued about who’s coworkers were the worst. “No Sarah isn’t as bad as that jackass Duke. That guy is rude to customers and they all come to yell at me and it’s annoying,” Steve rolled his eyes and turned up the radio.  _ Two Doors Down _ began to play and Steve started bobbing his head and Billy sang softling. “ _ Here I am no longer crying feeling sorry _ ,” Steve kissed his cheek and watched the road. 

 

They pulled up to the airport and helped with the bags, Steve popped the trunk and Neil grabbed their bags. Susan gave the boys a hug, they said their goodbyes and began to walk inside. Steve got in the car and before Billy opened the door Neil called his name. Billy turned and Neil took a deep breath and held it, “Let us know when the wedding is will ya?” Billy blinked and found himself nodding and they went their own ways.

 

Billy shut the door and Steve gave him a look, “You okay?” He asked quietly, Billy nodded then leaned over kissing him softly. Steve blushed and kissed him back until someone honked at them. Steve’s blush got even darker as he waved apologetically and drove off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys!!


End file.
